Various clothing and garment accessories such as scarves, head bands and hat bands suitable for use by men, women and children for wearing about the neck as well as about the head have been available for many years. Such garments have been used as fashion accessories and are available in a wide variety of styles, designs, colors and shapes. Typically fashion scarves require tying, pining or knotting to keep them in place thereby making adjustments difficult to practically impossible to accomplish. Also, some scarves have holding mechanisms such as separate rings, clasps, clips or holders for maintaining them in a particular position when in use. One problem with scarves relying upon holding mechanisms for use is that if the holder is misplaced or lost, the scarf is unusable. This is frustrating and annoying to a user particular for busy people including travelers. Other scarves, headbands and hat bands are manufactured from odd geometric shapes which require complicated, hard to follow instructions for tying or for using such garments thereby making them of limited use despite the apparent intended uses that mention various shapes for which those garments may be manipulated. Products which require additional holding mechanisms and tying of knots become bulky, uncomfortable to the user and overwhelming. Some scarf manufacturers try to promote their products as hat bands and headbands but can not overcome the consumer's fear of tying and adjusting the material. Even if the size of the scarves are manufactured in smaller, less bulky sizes and styles, they still require education to the consumer about how to manipulate the material in order to obtain various shapes and are time consuming and inconvenient to use.
In view of the above mentioned problems and limitations associated with conventional fashion accessories, it was recognized by the present inventor that there is an unfulfilled need for an all-in-one improved knotless adjustable wrap, that can be readily manipulated by a user into a wide variety of shapes and styles. Such a wrap would be one that does not rely on knots, pins, or holding mechanisms such as separate rings, clasps, clips or holders for maintaining them in a particular position when in use.
Accordingly, it becomes clear that there is a great need for a fashion and highly functional and practical garment which has many uses. Such a garment should be one that is easy to use, is readily adjustable and is economically manufactured from a single piece of material.